Paging devices and other portable wireless communication devices have become increasingly popular. Each of these devices operate based on the manner in which they are configured.
Pagers are programmed to receive messages for preselected addresses, or cap codes. Every pager is initially programmed with a unique base cap code that is used to send messages to that pager only. That is, each pager has a unique address that is specific to itself. Using this unique address, messages may be sent to the pager. Certain high-end pagers may have two, four or even sixteen different addresses. These addresses may include one or more group addresses that enables a single message to be sent by a carrier to multiple pagers at the same time. This saves carrier air time in that every device programmed to that address is able to receive that message.
The paging receiver may also be responsive to information service addresses from service providers. In this case, the paging receiver is programmed to receive information that is sent by service providers to the receiver corresponding to the specific information service being used.
Once a paging receiver is out in the field, it is often desirable to alter its operational parameters. These parameters may include the personal, group or information service addresses that the receiver recognizes or may include parameters related to the functioning of the pager. Typically, these parameters are set in the receiver at the time of manufacturing via special purpose programming hardware and software. It is also common for service providers to have programming hardware and software which allows them to physically connect to a paging receiver and modify the parameters using hardware and software in order to configure a unit prior to sending it out to a customer.
A problem arises when changes need to be made to the parameters. Changes may be required due to a customer request or a change in the service providers network. A change to the service providers network may include activating or deactivating specific services available to a particular paging receiver to add or delete a service, respectively, available to the receiver. Furthermore, a change may include deactivating the entire unit. Furthermore, specific functions of the paging receiver may be enabled or disabled through the use of programming.
In order to reprogram a paging receiver, a paging receiver typically must be returned to the service provider or manufacturer for reconfiguration. This usually entails packaging the paging receiver and sending it to a specific location. This can be very cumbersome and costly. Once at the location, a serial port connection is normally hooked to the paging receiver to facilitate the programming.
In the prior art, paging receivers have been programmed over the air. Such programming involves patching values into specific memory locations. This resulted in a large burden on the service provider. This is a burden because for each paging device supported by the service provider, there is an associated "memory map" for the data values that can be altered. This memory map must be retained by the service provider and used in the creation of the programming message for each device that uses this prior art over-the-air programming method. To add an address, for example, the service provider is required to determine the specific memory location(s) within the paging device that must be changed (from the memory map for that device) and include that information in the programming message sent to the pager. It is desirable to allow for over the air programming of a paging receiver to avoid the cost and hassle of sending the paging receiver into some predetermined location while also reducing the burden placed on the service provider.
Manufacturers and service providers desire a level of security when it comes to programming a paging receiver. Manufacturers and service providers want to prevent any average sender from sending messages that look like a programming message to devices. In this manner, the manufacturer and service providers are able to avoid unauthorized changes to the paging receiver.
The present invention provides for over-the-air programming of a communication device without the need to forward the communication device to the manufacturer for programming. Furthermore, the present invention provides for over-the-air programming that does not place a large burden on the service providers and provides a secure manner in which to program the paging receiver.